Cyrus Paul Valenzuela
Atty. Cyrus Paul Valenzuela INTELLECTUALPROPERTYCHAMPION, ANTI-CHILD ABUSE ADVOCATE, TRAILBLAZING LAWYER Outstanding Professional Award 2012 Frequenting the news, TV shows, seminars and conferences on intellectual property, specifically relating to optical media, Atty. Cyrus Paul S. Valenzuela is considered an authority on the matter. As Executive Director of the Optical Media Board (OMB), Atty. Valenzuela is a leader inthe protection of intellectual property in the country. Atty. Valenzuela worked his way up in the premiere intellectual property law enforcement body in the Philippines,the OMB. He first worked in the OMB in 2006 as Intelligence Officer I. When he passed the Philippine Bar Examinations, he eventually became the Chief of the Legal Division of the sameOffice. He actively participates in law enforcement operations against violatorsof intellectual property law and has become a familiar face in intellectual property protection. In 2010, Atty. Valenzuela's dedication in intellectual property protection and acumen in intellectual property law, netted him an appointment as Executive Director of the OMB. He finished his high school at the Pontifical and Royal University of Santo Tomas (UST) in 1994. Standing six feet and two inches, he was a University Athletic Association ofthe Philippines (UAAP) basketball standout in high school until both of his knees succumbed to anterior cruciate ligament injuries. Atty. Valenzuela then obtained a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Communication Arts in the sameuniversity in 1998. After spending some time working in the private sector,he found himself wanting more and decided to pursue a career in the legalprofession and entered law school at the Ateneo De Manila University – School of Law. While in law school, he worked with the Light Rail Transit Authority as Civil Security Officer I and in the OMB. Atty. Valenzuela personally financed his law education and finished his studies at the Arellano University – School of Law. He was admitted to the Philippine Bar in 2008 and it was during his lawschools days where intellectual propertylaw tickled his interest. He also became an alumnus of the Global Intellectual Property Academy after undergoing further studies and attending trainings conducted by the United States Patentand Trademark Office (USPTO). Feeling blessed and down to earth, Atty. Valenzuela always find ways to share his blessings to others. He often personally organizes and joins charitable activities for the less fortunate and together with former OMB Chairman Eduardo B. Manzano, Atty. Valenzuela is also a co-founder of the Anti Child Abuse and Pornography (ACAP) Foundation. ACAP is a non-governmental organization that aimsto get rid of child abuse and child pornography in the Philippines.Atty. Valenzuela never turns down opportunities to speak about intellectual property and child protection; he isalways invited as a resource person and guest speaker in activities concerning said topics.? Atty. Valenzuela wasalso invited to be a resource personand member of the Technical Working Group that drafted the Implementing Rules and Regulation of the Anti-Child Pornography Act of 2009. Blazing the trail in the protection of intellectual property, Atty. Valenzuela's next significant move is amending the charter of the OMB; he initiated and was appointed head of the Technical Working Group in the OMB which is studying the possible amendments to Republic Act No. 9239. He cites that advances in technology precipitated the need for the amendment of the current law. Recognizing the Filipinos' talent and intelligence, Atty. Valenzuela wants to make sure that the Philippines will be at the forefront of the intellectualproperty protection. For his burning desire in helping the poor; his passion to safeguard childrenfrom abuse; and his pioneering work. Source: www.outstandingprofessionalph.com *Optical Media Board *Pilipinas Anti-Piracy Team Describe your topic INTELLECTUAL PROPERTYCHAMPION, ANTI-CHILD ABUSE ADVOCATE, TRAILBLAZING LAWYER. Category:Browse Category:Optical Media Board, Executive Director, Pilipinas Anti-Piracy Team